Ficción Vs Realidad
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Una obra teatral de género Romántico en Retroville puede causar lo inesperado: Cindy y Jimmy se dan cuenta de lo que en verdad sienten obviamente, amor gracias a un fallido invento de Jimmy...que hace que repentinamente ellos se encarnen en los enamorados
1. Una Obra Teatral: Mala Idea

Ficción vs Realidad

Era un día de lo más normal en la primaria de Retroville. Jimmy estaba sentado escuchando una inesperada noticia de la Señorita Ave:

... Y entonces alumnos ( Granizdo) haremos una función de teatro de caridad... Después del recreo les diré de qué se trata la obra y quienes van a encabezar que personaje ( Granizdo) Alguna pregunta?

Jimmy sacude su mano a la Señorita Ave:

Eh... todos tienen que actuar? Pues yo no sé...

Tranquilo Jimmy, es natural tu don ( muy sarcástica) , si te toca ser una cabeza de apio, lo vas a hacer mejor que nadie, lo tuyo viene en los genes...

Toca el timbre...

En el recreo:

Carl: Yo actuaría muy bien,

Sheen: Y conmi ultrabella voz todos van a quedar boquiabiertas

Jimmy: Trata de no cantar, porque tu hermoso bellísima voz ( mintiendo, obviamente) puede hacer perder la atención del público hacia el tema central: La Obra.

Carl: Que harás si actúa Cindy?

Jimmy: Demostraré indiferencia, la trataré como una más entre el montón de actores y actrizes

Sheen: Ultra correción! Para ti no es una más, Jimmy, es el am...

Jimmy: Ya cállate, nos pueden escuchar, este es el plan...

Luego del recreo, en el aula:

Señorita Ave: La obra será Romeo y Julieta

Jimmy: Pero es de un género romántic...

Señorita Ave: Exactamente, el mejor de los clásicos de Williams Shakspeare... y espero que los que designe ( Granizdo) a continuación como estrellas de esta obra cumplan muy bien su papel porque ( Granizdo) Les comento que se sacarán un diez en desempeño...

Jimmy piensa para sí mismo: _" Un diez, jimmy, esta es tu oportunidad para superar a Cindy. Tengo que esmerarme si quiero sobrepasarla... pero estoy seguro que con mi nuevo invento y mis neuronas. ese diez ya lo tengo ganado..."_

Señorita Ave ( Con guiones y diálogos en su mano)

Julieta será para la señorita Cindy Vortex...

Jimmy: Jajaja, princesita de las testarudas..

Y romeo será para... ( suspenso y muchos chanchanchanchan...)

Jimmy Neutron ( La señorita ave le deja muchas hojas llenas de diálogos en el escritorio de Jimmy, como también lo hizo con Cindy)

Cindy: Qué decías Nerdtron?

Los coprotagonistas serán Sheen Estevez, Libby, Carl, y Nick Dean... el ensayo es el sábado siguiente.. la vestimenta será indicada ese día... y recuerden que lo principal es que lo disfruten

Cindy: Pero yo no quiero actuar con Nerdtron

Jimmy: Para que sepas yo tampoco contigo

Señorita Ave: Verán que se divertirán ( Granizdo)... a propósito, les conté que es una historia de amor, la más linda que he leído, bueno, se trata de dos personajes ( Granizdo) Julieta y Romeo , Vortex y Neutron. Que se enamoran y... ( Suena el timbre)

Sin dejar acotar a la Señorita Ave, todos los alumnos se van, y Cindy se queda maldeciendo. Libby la escucha:

- A Shakespeare no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer que los personajes se enamoren...


	2. Regresando a Shakespeare

**Ficción vs Realidad**

Capítulo 2: _Regresando a Shakespeare_

Luego de salir de clases, los chicos se encuentran en el laboratorio:

Jimmy: Ah sí que seré Romeo, esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar que además de ser un niño genio, también soy una estrellla...

Sheen: Ultra Pregunta! Que pasaría si hubieda una escena de amor entre Romeo y Julieta?

Carl: Es cierto, la van a tener que actuar

Jimmy: Bueno, en todo caso lo corroboraremos leyendo una réplica del manuscrito de Shakespeare... Y dice...

(Jimmy empieza a leer)

- En la bella ciudad de Verona, aquella mañana, cuatro aceros se cruzaban bajo el sol...

300 páginas después...

Carl: Jimmy, eh, se hizo de noche, creo que no hacía falta que lo leyeras todo, calcula que son como 400 páginas

Jimmy: Exacto, y todavía no he encontrado ningún beso entre los personajes...

(Jimmy continúa leyendo)

La oscuridad de la noche cubría el rubor de las mejillas de Julieta.

20 páginas después...

Jimmy asombrado: Oh no! En la página 325 párrafo 3 línea 55 se dan un beso, y en la línea 80 del párrafo 6 de la página 328 también, y en la 354, y en la 370...

Sheen: Todavía falta, jimmy?

Jimmy: Si, faltan 30 páginas, pero no es necesario leerlas, ya encontré lo que buscaba, tendré que inventar algo para esto...

Sheen: Exacto! Y si regresas a Shakespeare para que presencie los ensayos y te ayude a meterte más en el personaje...

Jimmy: No carl, algo para que no nos besemos, igualmente después se me ocurrirá algo, eso supongo

Sheen: Sin embargo cabezón se que tú quieres darte ese beso, pero tienes tanto miedo que no lo harías... mi ultra Consejo sería que regreses a Shakespeare, después de todo el es que escribió esta obra, quién puede dirigirla mejor que su propio autor...

Carl: Si, Jimmy, sería muy divertido...

Jimmy: Eh, si, está bien el ensayo es pasado mañana, tendré tiempo de sobra

Sheen: Ultrawaw! Será mejor que me vaya pues llegaré tarde a la cena.. Voy a pensar en que le voy a decir al mismísimo Shakespeare vivito y coleando cuando esté en Retroville...

Carl: Si, aunque tengo una pregunta Jimmy, una vez dijeron que Shakespeare era adorador de las llamas, es así?

Jimmy lo mira con cara de " Qué absurdo" y responde:

Yo más bien diría que de la literatura pero, puede ser que adore las ( esboza una sonrisa ) llamas...


	3. Pequeños Detalles

**Ficción vs Realidad**

Capítulo 3: _Pequeños detalles..._

El sábado llegó tan pronto como nunca... Y jimmy, ese mismo día, en el ensayo, con su invento transportador hizo que nadie pase por desapercibido a William Shakespeare...

Oye, Nerdtron, ahora qué has hecho ? Quién es ese de los bigotes y vestimenta raros... y qué diablos está haciendo aquí..? ( Gritó enfadada a Jimmy)

Traje al autor de esta obra de teatro, con ustedes, Shakespeare

( Todos los chicos quedaron impresionados y Jimmy accedió a explicarles el motivo de la novedosa aparición del escritor del siglo XlV aproximadamente)

Para mejorar esta obra, he traído del año 1590 a nada más ni nada menos que el autor d esta obra para que nos de una ayuda, así, podremos , además de sacarnos un 10, darles a los espectadores una única función...

Bueno, está bien Nerdtron, será mejor que esto funcione, porque si no, me parece que esta obra no será romántica, sino trágica...

Empieza la obra:

Los protagonistas comenzaron a actuar aún con los diálogos en sus manos, el escenario era una casa vieja, y había muchos extras bailando... Cindy estaba vestida comunmente, pues, la vestimente se ensuciaría si la ponían en los ensayos...Jimmy, con su misma remera, al igual que todos los chicos, que vestían como siempre...

Jimmy, acercándose a Cindy, rozándole con un poco de vergüenza la mano sobre su cara: "Sé que con mi mano indigna, estoy profanando un altar sagrado. Pero mi devoción es más fuerte, y no pude resistirme...

Shakespeare comienza a corregir a Jimmy subiéndose al escenario... Parecía ser que la idea no había estado tan mal; salvo un muy pequeño detalle, Shakespeare no hablaba su idioma, si no, Francés...

Cindy le susurra a Jimmy en el oído: Te juro que te mataré después de esta escena, así te ahorrás matar al final de la obra...

Jimmy: Actúa y cállate la boca, niña testaruda.

Cindy continúa actuando:

" No deberías valorar en tan poco tu mano, que tan humilde se muestra, y tan devota como un buen peregrino"

Jimmy se dio cuenta de que un par de diálogos más, y tendría que darle un beso a Cindy, como lo hacía Romeo con Julieta...

" _Me tiembla todo, Cindy se habrá dado cuenta de que un par de palabras más y la tendré que besar?Lo tengo que hacer...lo tengo que hacer, es sólo un beso, nada más, estamos en una obra, sólo eso"_

Jimmy: "También mis labios querrían limpiar sus labios con los tuyos"

Cindy: " A los labios de los peregrinos sólo los mueven las plegarias" 

Y justó cuando la estaba por besar, el momento que Cindy había soñado toda su vida, Shakespeare los interrumpió, tratando de explicarles con las manos como tenía que ser aquel beso...

Cindy, mientras tabto pensaba: _" Tranquila Cindy, sólo estamos actuando...Después de ese beso no pasará nada importante"_

Volvieron a intentar la escena:

Jimmy: "También mis labios querrían limpiar sus labios con los tuyos"

Cindy: " A los labios de los peregrinos sólo los mueven las plegarias" 

Y justo cuando se iban a besar, Cindy lo interrumpió diciendo:

" No puedo, no puedo, esto no está funcionando"

Jimmy lo notó, nada del mundo iba a hacer que Cindy y Jimmy ( En la obra, Juloeta y Romeo) , se besaran...

Por la mente de Jimmy se cruzaron muchas ideas, pero sólo una fue la elegida por el niño genio:

" _Tendré que hacer que Cindy y yo nos encarnemos en los personajes, luego del ensayo, iré al laboratorio a ver que puedo hacer"_

Fin del Tercer Capítulo, porfavor dejen sus reviews contándome que tal esta y dandome sugerencias... Espero que los disfruten...


	4. ¿Estamos Actuando?

**Ficción vs Realidad**

Capítulo 4 : _¿Estamos actuando?_

En el laboratorio, Jimmy estaba poniendo en claro sus ideas; pensando en qué iba a hacer para que puedan continuar la escena que no terminaron por vergüenza y varias interrupciones...aquella escena, la más dulce de la obra, la escena del beso entre Romeo y Julieta, entre Cindy y Jimmy...

Lo tengo!- Exclamó Jimmy, quién, mientras hacía su nuevo invento, se confesaba a si mismo:

El E522A, mi más reciente invento, que, con sólo ajustar un poco con los nombres de los actores y actrices mezclados con los personajes de la novela. Hará que Cindy y yo, podamos encarnarnos en el personaje, lo cuál a su vez nos hará superar esa escena y las demás, también nos hará actuará mejor de lo que actuamos...Perfecto! Mañana, el ensayo será el mejor de todos...

Al otro día, en el ensayo, Jimmy se presentó puntualmente, con sheen, carl y Libby se prsentó con Cindy... esta vez no estaba Shakespeare, pues Jimmy lo había devuelto, mucho no les servía, pues hablaba en otro idioma que nadie entendía...

Cindy: Hola jimmy! Cómo has estado? ( De una forma muy amorosa)

Jimmy: Hola Cindy! ( Freno de auto)

Sheen, Libby, Carl: Lo llamaste Jimmy?

Jimmy: Me llamaste Jimmy?

Cindy: Si, digo, no, Neutron, tenemos que empezar la obra

( Aquella actitud era muy extraña, por momentos a Cindy se la veía dulce, demostrando mucho amor ( no de amigos, ustedes ya saben) hacia Jimmy, pero por momentos demostraba que era solo pasajes, se volvía a poner furiosa y lo volvía a tratar mal a Jimmy, y volví también a ocultar lo que realmente sentía por el )

Jimmy: Un momento Cindy, he inventado una máquina para que superemos esa escena del beso que no pudimos continuar y ya la he puesto a funcionar

Cindy ( Otra vez dulce) : Qué romántico suena, la vamos a continuar, Jimmy, sos muy lindo como para no darte un beso sólo, sino varios...

Libby: Me parece que el personaje la está afectando

Jimmy ( Transpirando) Eh, de veras,pues tus ojos son tan brillantes como la luz de la luna que resplandece en el jardín donde brotan las flores más bellas...

Sheen: Y no le afectó sólo a ella, si no a él

Cindy le pega una bofetada a Jimmy: No te atrevas a decirme eso, Neutron

Jimmy: Y tu no te atrevas a decirme que me darías más de un beso

Cindy: Yo ni inconciente lo diría

Jimmy: Ah si, pues lo dijiste

Libby: Ya me parecía raro...

Carl: Chicos, el ensayo empieza dentro de 5 minutos,50 segundos

Todos se van a sus posiciones , y cuando comienza el ensayo:

Jimmy le roza la mano por la cara a Cindy: "Sé que con mi mano idigna estoy profanando un altar sagrado"

Cindy: No deberías valorar en tan poco tu mano, que tan humilde se muestra, y tan devota como buen peregrino"

Jimmy: " También mis labios querrían limpiar sus pecados con los tuyos"

Cindy: A los labios de los peregrinos solo los mueven las plegarias...

Jimmy: Deja que llegue mi plegaria entonces"...

Venía todo bien, pero justo antes del beso, Cindy lo separó, y Jimmy, accedió, ambos estaban confundidos, especialmente Jimmy, que pensaba:

"_No funcionó mi invento, o si? Por momentos, funciona de los más bien, y por otros, se rompe la conexi´´on, quizá sea tiempo, oh, no para el día de la obra ya nuestros personajes ya se habrían conectado con nuestra personalidad, eso creo, quiere decir, que tendremos que esperar al día de la obra para que esto funcione correctamente, eso espero..."_


	5. Somos distintos

**Ficción vs Realidad**

Capítulo 5 : _Somos distintos..._

Luego de ese ensayo, Jimmy llegó a laboratorio para arreglar y terminar algunos de sus inventos...pero no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo, todavía seguía pensando el porqué de no poder dar un beso , por supuesto, actuando...

Minutos más tarde, llegó Carl tocando la puerta del laboratorio y Jimmy lo dejó pasar...

Carl: Hola Jimmy, eh, eh... te cambiaste el peinado?

Jimmy: Carl, que estás diciendo, yo no me cambié el peindado? Carl, creo que necesitas unos nuevos anteojos..

Carl: No, Jimmy, te creció el pelo, y ya no tienes tanta...

Jimmy: Qué?

Carl: y ya no tienes tanta cabeza...

Jimmy agarra un espejo y se comienza a mirar por un rato, descubriéndo lo lindo que se veía sin una cabeza tan grande ( aunque con esa cabeza, Cindy se había enamorado de él igual). Además, pese a que Carl no lo había notado, Jimmy también estaba más alto y más flaco...

Jimmy: Es cierto, que me pasó?... Jimmy se queda pensando por un par de minutos en sobre porque el había de estar tan distinto... y descubrió el sentido:

"_El encarnador de personajes hizo que nos estemos convirtiéndo en perfectos clones de los personajes, y esto, no sé si es bueno o malo"_

Y Cindy, cuando estaba en su casa, se dirigió a a abrir la puerta de la misma, y detrás de ella, se hallaba Libby, quién también pudo observar en ella unos grandes cambios:

Amiga, te cambiaste el peinado?

Ay Libby por dios, vos sabés que no me gusta cambiar de peinado...

Pues tenés el pelo rizado y semi suelto, y es cada vez más rubio dorado, y tus ojos se ven cada vez más verdes...

Libby restaba en lo correcto; Cindy estaba con el pelo suelto y rizado, con una bincha de brillos que la hacía parecer toda una princesa... Y su pelo se veía igual a los rayos del Sol...Sus ojos, también, se veían más verdes cada minuto pasado... Le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Jimmy, pero, Qué consecuencias tendría ese cambio tan repentino?

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	6. El Amor lo sentimos de verdad

Ficción vs Realidad

Capítulo 6: _Luz, Cámara, Acción..._

Y el día de la obra se acercó: todo estaba en su lugar, el tapiz de las paredes apropiado a la época de la historia, y por supuesto, los personajes con la vestimenta adecuada...

Sheen: Qué bien que te ves con ese traje, Jimmy!

Carl: Si,te ves muy bien

Director de la oBra: Carl Wheezer, prepárate para ayudar con las cortinas

Sheen: Gordo, no ibas a actuar?

Carl: No, ese personaje se lo dejo a Nick, ah Jimmy, yo tendré tu máquina para que no se vea, si?

Jimmy: Una máquina no eso toda la razón de mi infortunio...

Sheen: Y ahora que le sucede?

Carl: Deben ser los nervios de la obra, supongo, acompañame con las cortinas, tu entras por ese lado

Dejan a Jimmy sólo. Buscó a Cindy por todos lados, pero no la encontró... y eso lo desesperó un poco... hasta que avistó una señorita con un vestido celeste con tules y sedas de ese color, con el pelo rubio largo y rizado, alta y flaca; Era Cindy, y estaba hablando con Nick... Esto a Jimmy no le agradó, pero tampoco le podía hacer un escándolo público, sabiendo que el auditorio estaba casi completo y faltaban segundos para que comienze la obra... él ya estaba ubicado en su lugar, y ya estaba todo preparado, cuando comnezó a recordar lo que Cindy le había dicho sobre "Te mataré antes de que lo hagamos en la obra" y lo relacionó con el encarnador, y pensó:

En la obra los personajes mueren! Cómo fue que lo pasé por alto? Ya sé, de las 400 páginas me faltó leer 30, si dejo que esta obra continúe, sería una locura, Cindy moriría y yo también...

Intentó detener la obra, pero no pude, era demasiado tarde... para colmos de colmos, Carl se quebró el fémur rompiendo algo de hierro que había al lado del escenario cuando levantando las cortinas se cayó al piso... y mientas socorrían a Carl, Jimmy podía haber detenido la obra, pero Libby insitió en que ella levantaría las cortinas por Carl...

Cindy estaba preciosa, y esto hizo poner más nervioso a Jimmy...aunque hicieron bien 40 escenas, hasta llegar a una crucial... la del beso...

Jimmy: Sé que con mi mano indigna, estoy profanando un altar sagrado"

Cindy:No deberías valorar en tan poco tu mano, que tan indigna se muestra, y tan devota como la de buen peregrino...

Jimmy: También mis labios querrían limpiar sus pecados con los tuyos...

Cindy. A Los labios de los peregrinos solo los mueven las plegarias

Jimmy: Deja entonces que llegue mi plegaria...

Y fue así como Jimmy la besó; no sintió miedo, sino ganas de seguirla besando, de seguir jugando con su boca, y saborear su dulce aroma a rosas... El besó no debía haber sido tan largo, pero Jimmy y Cindy, a diferencia de la obra, estuvieron un buen rato besándose...como nunca lo habían hecho antes,como nunca lo habían pretendido hacer...Cindy también disfrutaba de los dulces labios de niño genio y Jimmy continuaba con sus labios en los labios de Cindy, pero pensando:

_Lamentablemente el encarnador surtió efecto, moriremos los dos, yo, envenenado, y ella, apuñalada, tengo que hacer algo..._

El beso por fin terminó, y luego le siguieron un par de escenas más hasta llegar a la última escena. Cindy se encontraba en una tumba, y Jimmy la estaba mirando muy fijamente con una botella que supuestamente tenía jugo de frutas, pero que en el clásico, era un veneno tan poderoso como para matar a 1000 caballos...

Jimmy la besa suavemente

" Ni la muerte logró arrebatarte la belleza. Que este beso sirva para sellar un pacto de amor eterno" Con mucho miedo, ingirió el jugo de frutas ( veneno en la obra)

Luego de un rato, Julieta despertó:

" Vamos Julieta, sal ya de ese lugar contranatural de sueño y putrefacción. Sígueme" Dijo Sheen, que interpretaba al Fraile...

Y sheen salió, pero Cindy quedó paralizada a ver a Jimmy tendido en el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos una botella de veneno...y besó los labios de Jimmy...

En eso se comenzó a sentir pasos en la cripta, eran los de los guardianes del príncipe, y Cindy dijo:

Lo haré rapidamente! ( Colocándose en el pecho el puñal falso) ¡ Oh, dulce acero, soy tu morada, y se hundió el puñal...

Libby bajó el telón y silbidos y aplausos caluroso se sintierpn por doquier...

Jimmy se despertó pensando que estaba en el " otro mundo" pero no er así, estaba contemplando a Cindy que lo miraba con una cara confundida:

Me parece que tu invento funcionó, nos dimos ese beso que tanto costaba sin ningún problema creo...

Jimmy pensaba: Que raro que no nos haya pasado nada!

Viene libby:

Los felicito, muy buena la obra, en cuanto a ti Jimmy creo que la caída de Carl hizo romper el aparato encarnador antes de que la obra empezara...

Jimmy: Quiere decir que...

Sheen se acerca diciendo: Que festejemos en la dulcería!

Todos se fueron a la dulcería, esta vez, Cindy y Jimmy se sentaron por separado los dos sólos:

Jimmy: Eh Cindy, el beso que nos dimos, no fue gracias al encarnador, pues estaba roto, fuimos nosotros...

Cindy: Yo nunca pude haber hecho eso contigo...aunque esta obra me hizo darme cuenta de que a ti yo...

Jimmy: Tu que?

Cindy: no te aborrezco tanto, ni te odio, más bien sería que...

Jimmy: Aguarda, yo no quiero pelearme más con vos, no te enojes si te digo que cuando te besé me sentí el genio más feliz del mundo...

Cindy: Quieres decir que?

Jimmy: Si, Cindy, estoy enamorado de vos..

Cindy lo besa, y Jimmy acepta ese beso, y toma por la cintura a Cindy, y mientras se siguen besando de una forma tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionada, no se dan cuenta de que todos en la dulcería los estaban mirando,

Jimmy : Cindy, creo que nunca necesitabamos ese encarnador para que nos dieramos cuenta de cuanto nos queremos...

Cindy: Te amo Jimmy

Jimmy: Te amo Cindy

En el colegio, en la cafetería el día siguiente:

Cindy: No tu primero,

Jimmy: No tu, amor

Cindy: No tu Jimmy

Libby estaban presenciando aquella escena, no muy sorprendidos...

Cindy: Te digo que no fue en el año 1488 amor...

Jimmy: Ay Cindy, princesita, fue en el año 1498

Libby: Estos dos no son felices si no se pelean...

FIN

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


End file.
